


Vertigo

by AriesNoHope



Series: HernanKirk Oneshots [7]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Bottom! Hernan, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Top! Kirk, a small fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: A hard day makes Hernan and Kirk deal with their feelings for each other.





	Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started to write a long time ago, so yei I finished it already!, the life have been hard lately but I can't live without think about these guys.
> 
> Although my dear friends helped me in the first stages of this, I changed the plot a little, so all mistakes are by my own.

“You must understand, you are so strong with abilities no one understand. People may fear you even more. You can't behave like that in front of Waller. She and her team may hurt you.”

“I know.”

Hernan watches the news sitting on the couch. A few feet next to him is Kirk reading data on his laptop. While they talk, Batman doesn't glance up from his work.

On the television Lois Lane reports that a reliable source has informed her about the aggressive behavior of Superman in front of the president in their last meeting.

They were just more words of Lane against Superman.

“No, you don't. You tend to be violent when frustrated. Lately that happens more often with Waller’s orders, and Lois’ articles and reportages about you. I don't even understand why you are watching this.”

Hernan is used to Kirk’s scolds but today Batman’s words can't be truer, and Superman is tired; so the answer is bitter

“It doesn't matter what kind of relationship we have. You don't command me Langstrom. I’m the one here who says what to do.”

Hernan may be tired, but Kirk is too – tired of the lab, the work, and this all mighty behavior. He just wants to work next to Hernan, but he had to watch that goddamn news.

Kirk replies with a flat voice. He knows Hernan’s temper so he tries to keep his composure, even he is angry for such an answer.

“Wrong; I do”

“What?” the serious behavior gets to his nerves this night. “At least look at me when talking to me.”

Always Kirk’s data lab seems so important, it take all his time and his health.

Why the hell Kirk can't stop working for a moment?

Kirk, stoic like always, looks up to meet Hernan’s upset expression.

“I do tell you what to do. Behave, you are not a child. And there is nothing between us, do not get your hopes up.” the vampire ends the conversation with this cold gesture and comes back to look at the data.

Hernan feels beaten because of the latest cold words from the usually sweet vampire. He is sure Kirk knows about his feelings. He starts to feel a new combination of anger and sadness because of Kirk’s behavior without knowing what to do.

Hernan may say stupid or rude words to him once in awhile but never denied this relationship.

So he stands up.

“Go to hell,” declares a hurt Superman turning off the news to leave the place.

***

Bekka walks through the hallways of the Tower, admiring one of a lot of plants that she took from the garden that Hernan made for her. Her easy walk is interrupted when she hears Hernan slamming the door of his room dressed up with civil clothes muttering to himself “smart ass vampire”. Not even noticing her, he leaves the tower.

Such a behavior could be a mystery for an external viewer but not for Bekka. She leaves the plant inside her room and goes upstairs.

Bekka can't help but smile to herself, to the sight of Kirk, sitting on Hernan’s spot watching the news. He must regret something or missing his friend.

“You don't fight very often, what’s wrong?” she asks, taking place next to Batman.

“Nothing,” Kirk answers, watching Lane on the screen.

“He seemed angry and hurt.”

“Hurt?” Kirk can't hide his worry.

“You should talk.”

“I want to, but I don't know where he went.”

“You can locate him with the comms. It has a locating device, right?”

Just for emergencies, they agreed. Even though without words he take his laptop and look for Superman’s position. He wasn't too far, a few blocks, but Kirk didn't know the place.

“It’s an old place where Hernan used to go to drink and meet women.”

Kirk just looks at her in silence.

“Don't get jealous. Now he just goes to drink.” Bekka teases the vampire.

***

Hernan stares at the bottom of his beer trying not to think. It’s useless. 

Since they begun this he can’t think properly after a fight with Batman.

Even he can smell Kirk’s aroma everywhere, in his room, the couch, all the books, his own clothes. He moves his head to eradicate those memories - Kirk’s smile, soft skin, voice, red eyes - which come with the imaginary aroma. 

In the very old times, those days when he used to come here to drink with all kind of girls. Sometimes go to a strange bed to forget everything for a moment.

Today, after all these years he is alone.

Hernan have make sure to scare every girl who tries to get his attention. Just a cold and red glance have been enough.

Since he have started to feel all this nonsense for the vampire, Hernan can't think in another body besides Kirk’s.

Only the bartender seem to pay attention to the superman without being rejected. 

A girl with crimson nails sits next to him and since she doesn't try to flirt with him it’s fine for now.

He asks for a double tequila this time, then one after another.

“Hard night?” she asks after a moment of drinking in silence.

Hernan nods.

“Love troubles? Everyone have them” the girl throws another question.

He smile to himself but he denies.

“I don't think so.”

Hernan turns around his head to see her properly.

Everything falls apart when he notices the shirt’s girl.

“Do you like the Beastie Boys?” she asks kindly to this lonely man.

He couldn't help but feel dizzy.

That goddamit group that Kirk loves.

He couldn't say he likes it. He adores it, just for watch Kirk smile.

“Are you ok?” she asks worried when he doesn't answer.

“I am sorry . . . I have to go.” He pays for his drinks and stands up in a clumsy hurry, turning around to walk away of his weird feelings.

His mind freezes stopping the powerful body.

There is he, the desired and unforgettable vampire. Staring at him.

The low lighting of the place isn't a problem to his acute vision but the hurry in his hearts is. Kirk yearns to apologize but he remain still in silence.

An unknown feeling that he doesn't want to name, make Hernan’s heart race with energy.

It is an energy which doesn’t come from his super strength. It doesn't come from the yellow sun, nor could it lift a war tank, but it gets rid of his arrogance. It is a powerful energy that makes him leave his spot. He walks towards Kirk.

No one in this place - or any other – could make him feel all this nonsense. No one with those smart beautiful red eyes, which glow in the deepest darkness.- with fangs which he loves to feel with the tip of his tongue – could make him so weak and just lost with words. No one but Kirk did this to him.

Their eyes fix on each other.

When Hernan is close enough, Kirk pulls him closer by his shirt.

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean what I said earlier” Kirk apologies in a shy cuddle, taking him by the hip.

“It’s fine Kirk. You came for me. I’m sorry too.” Hernan returns the embrace.

“Why did you run away? Please don't do that again.” Kirk’s hand reaches Hernan’s huge chest to pet it.

“I needed to.” Hernan kisses his forehead lightly.

“Luckily you can't get drunk. You reek of alcohol.” the vampire complies

“I’m not drunk at all but I feel very dizzy. You make me feel vertigo, Langstrom.” Hernan confesses, getting closer to appreciate Kirk’s aroma from his black hair.

“What? How the hell do I do that?” Kirk asks confused “Tell me!” he exclaims when look at Hernan’s playful smile.

“I will but first let's go home.”

***

Hernan closes the door of his room behind him. When Kirk hears the click of the door, his body stiffens.

“First tell me.” Kirk enquires, feeling the huge chest pressing against his back. “What do you mean by vertigo? I cause you a sense of whirling and loss of balance?

 _‘Just like a dictionary,’_ Superman thinks.

“Yeah, something like that, you make me think about what I do. Setting me above everyone. The position of a god” Hernan’s beard rubs against the pale neck between words. “You make me doubt about ideas – feelings. You are smart Kirk,” he whispers in his ear – hands unbuttoning Kirk’s pants, and sliding inside the underwear.

“I see.” Kirk talks between the first moans of the night. “So if I make you feel that, why you come back to me?”

Hernan turns him around slowly to face him. 

Kirk kisses him, as Hernan’s fingers run along his warm length inside the cloth.

Hernan’s mouth tastes tequila and tobacco. Kirk doesn't like him to drink or smoke but he enjoys to share every flavor with Superman’s mouth: alcohol, tobacco, chocolate, blood.

“Because I learn things with you Kirk.” Hernan slides down Kirk’s pants to finally expose him.

“Like what?” his voice soft, his breath hot, and cheeks impossibly red.

“Something like this.” Hernan’s knees touch the floor, and his hands reach down the cloth even more.

The vampire just stares at him – squeezes the black hair when he finally feels the wet mouth, the lips, and tongue.

Hernan licks softly – just with the tip of his tongue first, and then spreads kisses later to compensate him. He knows he has been a dick the last few days. The soft licks end to begin a sensual movement of Hernan’s mouth around Kirk’s firm cock.

That gorgeous warmth, the soft touch, and the sound drives him crazy. Kirk can't get enough, and starts to groan loudly - pulling the black hair.

“Hernan . . . we .,. we should fight more often, I . . . like this part,” Kirk whispers, immersed in the pleasure.

Hernan seems to smile from his position.

“Come here, Hernan,” Kirk requests, feeling the sensations growing too much inside him.

Hernan ends for now, stands up, and carries Kirk by the legs to take him to bed.

They share a few deep kisses laying on the mattress. Kirk hugs him by the neck with strength.

“I am the boss here, Kirk,” Superman teases his partner.

“No you're not.” Kirk simpers, breathless.

“I’m going to show it to you. Right now.” Hernan breaks the hug to finish the task of taking off Kirk’s pants, and all his own clothes. Their boots fall then their shirts, pants and underwear are spread around the bed just in a flicker. 

Finally naked - the warm skin, the eyes full with lust - they admire each other.

Hernan sits over the pale body - his erection rubbing with Kirk’s - starting to play with the tip of his fingers on Kirk's lips. He likes to slide his fingers in the small mouth, being patient just like Kirk has taught him. He is so concentrated that he doesn't notice where are Kirk’s hands.

A finger with lube presses slowly into Hernan. He didn't even notice when he opened the bottle of lube but shouldn't be surprised; after all this man under him is Batman.

Hernan lets out a moan.

A winning smile is painted across Kirk’s pale face. It’s obvious for him that this is one of the almighty Superman’s weakness.

The man os steel gives up easily to the touch, his fingers leave Kirk’s mouth to be replaced with his mouth.

“Kirk” Hernan’s back arches down as he feels another finger. 

Certainly he wasn't expecting this, luckily he is the one who likes surprises.

Kirk goes deeper, hearing Hernan’s moans while their tongues play in a wet endless kiss. The shudders and groans make Kirk feel powerful as he adds a third finger.

Hernan’s ass rocking with Kirk’s action, wanting more of this man.

“Kirk you are important to me” Hernan’s voice breaks between moans.

“I know” 

Kirk’s fingers prod deeper persistently without rest, he would do it forever just for the lost and delightful look, and that mouth kissing him or widely open.

“You are important for me too” Kirk says at the time his fingers slide out.  
  
“You are mean” Hernan breathes anxious.

Kirk grins a little to him as he moves out of his reach, taking place against the headboard of the bed.  
  
“You'll pay back for that” Hernan grumble, moving towards Kirk.

“I would love it. For now come here” Kirk orders, taking his own cock to catch his partner’s attention. 

Hernan obeys without complains - his eyes smoldering with lust - in silence he sits over Kirk, hands over the pale chest. Before anything, he leans down and kiss him.

As Hernan’s tongue get in Kirk’s mouth his ass goes down taking more and more of his beautiful vampire. Hernan’s hips goes up and down without pain. 

Kirk splays his hands along the huge back as he moves. 

Both moan but Hernan's voice easily fills the room, even he has to stop the kiss to moan loosely. 

Kirk tries to make no sound but he must make a question.

“Who’s the boss?”

 _‘Not now Kirk’_ Hernan would say if he just could talk in a normal way without moans.

Of course he couldn't, he just bites his bottom lip and keeps moving.

Kirk smiles not even thinking on giving up; so Hernan’s warm cock is pleased by Kirk’s hand. A soft touch first then just like Hernan likes it, faster.

“Who, Hernan? Answer.”

He doesn't want to, but his voice betray him.

“You're the boss, guapo” he answers eventually; eyes completely lost, voice full of groans.

Kirk goes deeper in every movement, without stop stroking him. 

Hernan moves his hands to the headboard of his expensive bed, he may break it but now he only cares about Kirk’s cock inside him.

Hernan bites his bottom lip again stronger. Kirk notice it. 

At this point of their relationship Kirk knows all the responses of this man; Hernan wants to keep silence or he is holding the climax.

‘Don't hold on” Kirk's teeth graze the tanned neck, then licks it. Just a few bites, a few licks on Adam's apple drive the superman crazy.

“Kirk!” a pleasure current goes through his brain, travels down his back to his toes.  
Hernan’s fingers get printed on the headboard as he close the eyes slightly and comes between Kirk’s hands and abs.

Kirk enjoys being the cause of all those changes on Hernan’s body, he likes to kiss his neck and pet his back through his orgasm; when Hernan’s muscles relax he is more than happy to cuddle the man who make him feel this way and kiss slowly Kirk’s sweet lips. 

The room is quiet but the night hasn't end.

Kirk lifts him gently to slide out of him, he rolls them over so Hernan lies on the bed waiting for Kirk but the vampire surprise him once again.

Kirk takes him by the legs, taking him to the edge of the bed while he is standing.

Hernan can watch how Kirk face gets full of pleasure as he slides back into him. Soon he gets nervous since in this position Kirk goes deeper and his body still feeling some of the last orgasm.

“Fuck” Hernan is ashamed of feeling how another clímax is being build on his body. He hasn't came twice so quickly because of Kirk’s actions, when one of Kirk’s hand takes his hard length Hernan thinks that there is a first time for everything.

Hernan decides to not making this easy for the vampire, clenching his inner muscles around Kirk.

“Ahh, don't do that” Kirk exhales

“I’m gonna come, I want you to come with me”

Kirk remembers all the times when he have asked Hernan exactly the same thing and the egocentric man have responded just making him come quicker, violently like he have never do it before. So his answer is a wide smirk in a delicious deny.

Hernan’s waist is lifted by Kirk’s hands just a little, a little enough to his prostate to be stimulated.

“Ahh, there papi!” Hernan exclaims panting, one of his hands moves behind his head and the other on his cock. 

“You feel so good” Kirk responds as he throws his head back.

Listening the deep voice in a mixture of discrete moans it’s all what Hernan needs to come again. One hand grips the sheets under him, the other gets stain.

This time Kirk doesn't wait, he goes faster, deeper; gripping Hernan’s waist strongly. 

“You are so tight, so warm” 

Hernan just listen, his mind is in another world right now. But he knows Kirk perfectly aswell, he is close too. The voice, the words, the pace and of course the fangs showing themselves like a threat.

“Hernan” Kirk comes - half screaming- with a long and deep groan. 

Kirk use to be more quiet, nonetheless the day and the need have been long, he was needing this. The sensations haven't end and his body is completely tired; gently he pulls out. His body just falls into Hernan’s arms wanting to sleep. 

“Kirk” Hernan can say something at last.

“Mmm” 

Kirk’s voice is low and Hernan can't help but smile to himself, he holds Kirk and floats taking care of not waking the vampire up.

When Hernan is standing, Kirk’s legs came up to wrap around his waist, his arms trap his neck with same strength.

With Kirk on his arms, Hernan moves the sheets away, before cover him he cleans Kirk’s abdomen with some tissues, smiling to notice the damage on his headboard.

Kirk’s tired body gives up under the warm sheets while Hernan leads himself to the bathroom to clean himself properly in front of the mirror. Hernan notes the marks of Kirk’s hands on his waist, other ones vanishing on his legs and neck; he treasure this images, soon they won’t be there anymore.

There isn’t any trace of fangs from the past, nor hickies or bites. But he still feel all that Kirk makes him experience.

He is happy to notice that maybe the alcohol doesn't get him drunk at all but Kirk does, entirely. 

Hernan looks into the mirror one more time to clean his ass, when he watches it he smiles widely.

Kirk is warm under the heavy sheets on Hernan’s bed, opens his eyes a little and realizes the bathroom’s light on. 

For a moment he feels a void on his chest. Sometimes Hernan has to leave in a hurry to save someone, to attend a call. In all those occasions Hernan tells him to stay there and sleep but Kirk wants more, he wants to say _‘Stay’, ‘Don't go’, ‘Sleep with me’._

 

When Hernan turns off the bathroom’s light and walks out of it naked and smiling, Kirk smiles back to him - all his words get stuck in his throat - and receives him under the sheets with a tender kiss.

Kirk closes his eyes and let his body rest. 

Hernan looks how Kirk’s breathing is in calm, his tiny mouth slightly open and a beautiful color light pink painting his warm cheeks.

“I love you Kirk” he whispers

Hernan isn't sure if Kirk listened his words, but that doesn't make him worry. He will confess him his love a million times when he is awake.

***

In the middle of the night, as Hernan is deeply asleep near the edge of the bed, Kirk wakes because he misses something. He moves forward towards Hernan. The bed shifting wakes up the man of steel.

“Are you cold Kirk?”

“Yeah.”

Hernan pulls Kirk into a hug.

In the quiet of the night, Kirk wonders.

“Can you explain more about the vertigo thing, and what do you learn with me?”

“Haven’t you figure it out?”

“You could be more specific.”

Hernan takes Kirk by the hip with just one hand to get him closer to his face.

“To kneel, my arrogance, my heart. You must know it already.” Hernan’s hand runs across the pale cheek. “I love you Kirk, I love you so much.”

Kirk is silent, processing the data, all Hernan’s feelings

“It’s fine if you don't feel the same way.”

“No, it’s just . . . You make me feel good, angry, worried. But I'm not sure what love is. I'll think about it.”

“I know you will, you think too much. Now back to sleep, smart ass.” Hernan smiles widely before kissing Kirk’s cheek.

Kirk may answer something bitter but he is pleased with his win this night and feels comfortable in his arms. He buries his head in the pillow, touching Hernan’s beard with his nose.

“Sleep well, big boss.” Kirk whispers making Hernan smile knowing that he is just mocking of him. 

Hernan makes Kirk feel safe with those strong arms. He makes him feel dizzy, with fever of desire, angry, safe, worried. All those things at once. Kirk smiles to himself about the word Superman chose to describe his feelings before.

_‘Vertigo? Maybe I feel the same because of you.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I think about this for the song of [ U2 - Vertigo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98W9QuMq-2k) because I think that that is what Hernan learns with Kirk, to kneel. In the comic, in the last issue, he obeys him. So cute!
> 
> I added the reference of Beastie Boys because I guess that if Kirk have posters of them in the movie, he likes them :3.
> 
> This was my first smut in english so be kind :3. Anyway I'm happy to have ended this.  
> Love and take care!


End file.
